1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video data reproduction apparatus, and more particularly to a video data reproduction apparatus capable of performing OSD (On Screen Display) of image data or the like.
2. Description of the Background Art
In a video data reproduction apparatus, generally, a user needs to depress a prescribed operation button or the like to cause specific information indicating a reproduction state of video data (e.g., chapter information or reproduction time information) to be displayed on a screen during reproduction of the video data.
For example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2001-332006 (hereinafter, “Document 1”) discloses that a title number, a chapter number and the like of the title being reproduced are displayed when a video remote control button is depressed during reproduction.
Various techniques to allow specific information corresponding to an operation of the device to be presented without the need of such special manipulation by the user have been proposed.
For example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2004-348966 (hereinafter, “Document 2”) discloses that a chapter number of the chapter being searched for is displayed on a fluorescent tube display portion on an operation key panel in a blinking manner during the chapter search to inform the user that the search is in progress. Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2002-117660 (hereinafter, “Document 3”) discloses that the number of the truck or chapter to be reproduced is displayed on a display unit. Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 10-155138 (hereinafter, “Document 4”) discloses that a title number of the program being reproduced, and the number of the chapter/truck to be reproduced from now in the title of the relevant title number are displayed on a front panel of a reproduction apparatus.
Further, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 10-269651 (hereinafter, “Document 5”) discloses that a character or a symbol showing the time of CM skip is generated and displayed. Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 06-338176 (hereinafter, “Document 6”) discloses that a relative searching time is displayed on an upper left or lower left area of the screen with respect to the display of the video image being fast-forwarded or the like.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2004-185697 (hereinafter, “Document 7”) discloses that a title and its time are displayed on a chapter search screen, and a thumbnail of the first video image of each chapter and the corresponding time position are displayed. Further, Document 4 described above discloses that a total reproduction time or a remaining reproduction time of the title as the reproduction target is displayed on the front panel of the reproduction apparatus.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2004-289856 (hereinafter, “Document 8”) discloses in FIG. 4 that a triangle mark indicating a position on the image where a chapter mark is placed is displayed on a time line representing a total time of moving images being reproduced. Further, Document 7 described above discloses that an arrow pointing left or an arrow pointing right is displayed in an emphasized manner when the chapter is located ahead of or behind the time currently displayed on the screen. Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2001-344884 (hereinafter, “Document 9”) discloses display control means for causing the display device to display position information regarding the position on a recording medium being accessed by the recording and reproduction apparatus, and updating means for updating the display of the position information by the display device in accordance with manipulation of a user. Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2001-202670 (hereinafter, “Document 10”) discloses that a forward mode state in which reproduction is carried out by allowing the tape to travel in a forward direction, a reverse mode state in which reproduction is carried out by allowing the tape to travel in a reverse direction, the traveling direction of the tape, and the traveling speed of the tape are displayed. The traveling speed of the tape is displayed by changing the period of blinking. Further, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 10-283764 (hereinafter, “Document 11”) discloses that video information recorded on a tape is reproduced in the state where a graph representing the tape is displayed on a monitor, and a portion of the video information having been reproduced is displayed on the graph with a mark indicating that the relevant portion has already been reproduced.
In each of Documents 2-11 described above, troublesomeness in manipulation is overcome, since a special manipulation by a user is unnecessary. However, these techniques each require a special display region to display various kinds of information.